Love Impossible!: I don t think so
by RaiHebi
Summary: Harry starts noticing his feelings towards a certain person but..it can't be, can it? Yaoi Harry/Severus and several more but you will have to read the story to find out which ones


Hello, my name is RaiHebi and this time I bring to you the traduction of a Spanish story called Amores ¿Imposibles? Todo se puede en este mundo (Love Impossible? Everything is possible on this world) whose authoress Sakura Snape has given me the privilege of passing it to the English language. I Hope you enjoy as much as I did but first....

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belongs to J.K Rowling and the idea for this fic to Sakura Snape (who, as put above, has given me her full authorization and encouragement)

Warnings: Slash( no it's not the one who plays the guitar in the Guns and Roses it means that in this story there will be man/man relationship), lemon slash (when it happens it will be very graphic and I´m not kidding)

Well, now on witrh the story

Chapter 1: A birthday full of owls

A very dark room only illuminated by the purple light emitted by some torches attached to every wall...in the center a seat could be found with serpent ornaments completely made of silver...he went to it and seated himself...the next moment a door opened in front of him. Two hooded men entered dragging another one with them, when they were in front of him tossed the man to the floor without any thought whatsoever...he bended a little to see the subject and smiled...then a cold voice came out of his throat one that wasn`t his; but he knew exactly who it belonged to...

-Hello,Karkaroff- the man lifted his head and saw the ex-Headmaster of Durmstrang, a very changed one,he seemed not to have taken a bath in months and that he hadn`t eaten in weeks, his hair was long and his beard had grown far too much...he was trembling and in his eyes terror was reflected- Long time no see, isn`t it?...it has been very problematic for my Death Eaters to found you,you are too sneaky...but not very intelligent...Did you think we wouldn`t find you?...Did you really think that YOU could have escaped from ME, Karkaroff?!- he ended his monologue with small laugh, but as small as it was sounded cruel

-My Lord...I—I-

-You what,Karkaroff?-

-I beg mercy from you, My Lord- he said, bowing

-Mercy,Karkaroff?- the man answered laughing in a pretty scary way, he even could notice how the hooded Death Eaters trembled listening it- You ask for mercy, but you didn`t show any remorse when you said all those names in the past, isn`t that right,Karkaroff?

-I-I-I`m sorry My Lord, but I was pretty scared...I swear that now I will serve you faithfully...I swear..-

-SWEAR?!?! You swore that you would serve me,then you swore to the Minister of Magic that you were forced and you gave names Karkaroff...and now you swear loyalty to me again...this time I will show no mercy...-he said at the same time he raised his wand and pointed it to the man- Maybe the pain will remind you the why I cannot forgive you this time..._Crucio_!-

-NO!!-shouted the man that was at his feet while he, foreign to the movements and gestures of great pain made by the man, he held his wand pointing to him..he was that way for what seemed like an eternity but it really were no more than three minutes,he lowered his wand

-What I`m going to do with you,Karkaroff?- he said leaning into one of arms of the chair

-I can be of use to you, My Lord- said the man with heavy breaths and more pale than he already was

-Useful?!- he laughed- Don`t speak such foolishness, you would only be you useful as Nagini`s food- he said raising his wand again

-No, My Lord, p--please don`t- said the terrified ex-Headmaster

-I`m sorry Karkaroff it`s too late for that- he leveled his wand and felt as a rush of hate and scorn run trought his body and then he said the words- _Avada Kedavra!_- a green light came out of the wand he held and hit fully the kneeled man in front of him, leaving him dead- Get this trash out of here and tell Snape to come in...

The two Death Eaters left taking with them the lifeless body of Karkaroff and the next minute another Death Eater entered, this time without a mask... and he recognized him inmediatly...it was Snape...more pale than he had ever seen...

-You called, My Lord?- he said, bowing

-Yes Severus, I wanted to know what you have found out about Dumbledore`s current plans

-I`m afraid that nothing, My Lord- he said, his voice starting to waver- I havent`t had much contact with him, so I haven`t been able to find out anything

-Really?...you are making doubt of the veracity of your words Severus, you know that you are on probation...one mistake and your luck will be the same that that of Karkaroff...

-No My Lord, I swear to you I haven`t been able to collect important information...- he said, this time without being able to stop his trembling

-Maybe a little bit of pain will remind with who your loyalties lays with- he said raising his wand again- And also as an incentive to act better... _Crucio!_

Snape body writhed with pain, but this time he didn`t point as much time as with Karkaroff, after ten seconds he lowered his wand and Snape couldn`t stop a relieved sigh...

-I hope you to be more efficient next time- he said with the same cold voice

-Yes, yes My Lord

-Fortunately for you there are efficient people, and they have given me useful information, but that`s apart...I hope more from you Severus...you can go

-Y-Yes My Lord

He got up from the chair and listened to sound of the door closing after Snape...he went to a mirror, he recognized it he had seen it in another dream while he walked his cold voice came out from his troath again only softer this time, if that was possible

-I think that you should take more Occulmency lessons- he stood up in front of the mirror, that returned an image that wasn`t him, of ruby red eyes that weren`t human, Lord Voldemort was reflected- Hello, Harry...I will see you soon-he laughed- And Happy Birthday...Hahahahaha...

------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up pretty agitated and with his head to the point of exploding for the pain...he couldn`t see anything clearly...he blindly seeked his glasses when he found them he put them on and opened his eyes, he still saw blurry, but his sight had gotten better

-I hate this!- Harry shouted

And it wasn`t the first time in the summer that this happened; Voldemort`s visions came to him even awake even if he only saw them with that much detail asleep...and not only did he saw, like the last year, he was inside the body that at some point of the time was Tom Riddle, and he also realized something, Voldemort knew every time the occasions that Harry was watching and controlled what he could see and what not...usually he sent visions about the Death Eaters, about how he punished them, maybe to intimidate him, but he never let him see crucial information....

-Bastard!- he fisted his hands, furious- I`ve had enough, ENOUGH!!!

Harry was pretty altered, if only Snape wouldn`t have stopped his Occulmency classes, a lot of stuff wouldn`t have happened...specially Sirius would still be alive...tears fought to appear on his eyes, but he had swore to himself not to cry, first he was going to kill the bitch who had murdered Sirius and after that he wouldn`t care for anything else and Voldemort knew that...but he also didn`t have to blame Snape for all...he didn`t knew why but for the last month he had stopped to pin all the blame on Snape of everything that had happened to him and faults in the man`s subject to start blaming himself

He got up from bed, dressed and looked at his calendar: 31st of July, his birthday, he knew this year was going to be different, this year would be minus one letter, Sirius`

Looking at the clock, he realized that it was 5 AM, Hedwig wasn`t on her cage he had sent her with the note of every third day to the Order to inform he was well.

He had passed the summer recieving letters from his friends that had imposed themselves the task of sending him a letter minimium every third day, he had as bonus read and re-read his school books and waiting for his OWL`s now more than ever he wanted to be an Auror to kill Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, he was going to be the killer now, not the victim...even if the Auror thing was on hold, specially because of Potions...it was very early, but his need to sleep had vanished after he had the sensation of performing the Unforgivables himself, so he sat on his bed, took one of his Potions books and started to read, on the last couple of weeks he had started to feel a special weakness for Potions, he had discovered it was extremely interesting and as he had to put his whole attention on the procedures, this permitted him not to remember unwanted things

Almost an hour had passed when Harry heard something fluttering outside his window, he turned seeing four owls. He recognized one of them instantly, it was Pig, Ron`s little owl; the second one was easily distinguished too, it was one of very tired and old aspect, that carried the package with a lot of effort, Errol, the one from the Weasley family; the

other two, that he didn`t recognize, came carrying a very large package. He opened his window, let them in and took the packages away. The owls that carried the larger one left inmediatly, while Errol went to Hedwig`s cage to rest and drink water and Pig fluttered for all the room. He opened the large package that the unknow owls had brought and an endless collection of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes appeared in front of his eyes along with a letter from the twins

Harry

Hello, how are you?...first things first HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Fred and I send you good wishes and that you can celebrate many more. We send you this package so you you can have a lot of fun in this Sixth Year at Hogwarts...we hope you use them all the time and set our name really high at Hogwarts, we are sure that must miss us. The two packages contain free test of all our products that you can also adquire in the number 93 of Diagon Alley and we will open soon a store at Hogsmade, all thanks to you, mate!

We hope to see you soon around here, as you are our benefactor, you are also an honorary costumer. Thanks to you we have made the double of money of what Percy wins at the Ministry! Well, we hope you like our gift, we will see you soon

Yours, Gred and Forge Weasley

Harry smiled for the first in the month tough it was small: At least someone is going to have fun with Fred and George trinkets- he murmured. He opened next Pig`s, inside there were two letters one from Ron and another from Ginny they had given him a stack of Exploding Snap, the last model in market. He took Ron`s letter

Harry

Happy Birthday, mate! We send you this gift between Ginny and me, I hope you like it, at the bach they have the most famous Quidditch players of all times and their most impressive plays, Errol`s package comes from my mum, she says that Dumbledore mentioned to her that they were going to get you soon and that there is a chance that he will let you come to the Burrow to pass the rest of the summer with us.

Every one hre is anxious to see you, you would not belive this but Percy came bck home last week, he has passed his whole summer apologizing, he had to swallow his pride and he talks wonders of you and Dumbledore, cynical git. The have passed their summer pranking him and he hasn`t be able to complain because he is very penitent, it has been very interesting. Send me an owl telling me how are you. Mate, I will see you later

Ron

He set Ron`s letter aside, he didn`t want to remember Percy at the moment, it would be like remembering that the Minister did nothing to help them. He took the other letter, Ginny`s, it came written in a perfumed paper and he had to admit that writing of his friend`s sister was pretty

Dear Harry

Hello and...Happy Birthday!!! I hope you liked mine and Ron`s detail, I`m sorry we couldn`t give you more but I promise next time would be something better. I hope we see each other soon and that you are ok. Take care Harry

Love, Ginny

He put the letters and the Explosive Snap aside and took Errol`s package. Inside were a good quantity of sweets, a jersey and a piece of cake made by

-A birthday cake- he said with a real smile, he really appreciated the Weasleys, they were like his own family- I think I will write an answer and send it with Pig- he said looking to where the little hyperactive owl was fluttering up and down

He sat down to start writing his response but at that precise moment entered, trhu the opened window, five owls. He knew one of them, how could he not? It was Hedwig, his own owl. Two of them were from Hogwarts, one from the Minister of Magic and an unknow one. He proceded to take away all the cards and packages, of all of them, except his own went away , this last one made an impacient gesture seeing Pig`s crazy flying and Errol sleeping in her cage but she got inside of it the same next to the other owl.

Harry proceded to open the first package, the one Hedwig brought, it was from the Order, and there were two letters inside; one from Lupin and another from Dumbledore. In the package came a a fine robe of marine blue color with his initials engraved in the left part with silver thread and one to use every day, grey almost silver in color with a phoenix in flight on the heart`s side this time in gold thread, they were beautiful. He opened Remus letter

Harry

Hello, first of all Happy Birthday! How have you been? You know that if you have any trouble just let us know and we will be there faster than you can say Quidditch. I hope you`ve liked the robes, is a birthday gift from the Order of the Phoenix, I hope you like them and that they fit you, I didn`t know your exact size and I also noticed that your school robe was too small for you and that you needed new clothes. Well, I hope you`re ok, we will see each other soon.

Remus

P.S: Every one here sent you regards, specially Tonks ( if I don`t say it I may not be alive for the next full moon -.-U )

Harry set the letter aside and thanked the gift with a smile, it should have been very expensive; when he saw them he was going to say thanks. Ho took the other letter but decided to read it later, instead he took the package brought by the unknow owl, it was Hermione`s, and he noticed he was postponing the opening of the letters from the Minister and Hogwarts purposely, he wanted to leave the bigger surprises (or maybe disappointments) for the end. He opened the gift wrapped in paper with a motive of golden snitches and found himself with a kit for cleaning magical wands in a silver box

-Thanks, Hermione!- he exclaimed- I was already in need of one- he said looking at his wand- As soon as I finish I wiil clean you-

He opened the letter

Daer Harry

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you like your gift. How are you? I`m still nervious about the test scores, don`t you think they have taken too long handing them?. They said they woiuld do it on the first days of July and to this day still nothing, oh well. I`m still studying , you know, with NEWT`s being extremly difficult and all that. My parents have taken me to Diagon Alley to buy some books and I saw Fred and George`s store and there was a lot of children making line so I`m guessing this year is gonna be hell for Prefects with all their inventions around the school. Weel, I must leave you know, write a letter once in a while, will you!. See you soon and take care, please

A kiss from Hermione

Harry smiled another bit, Hermione wouldn`t change, even if he had passed his summer reading too. He went next to Hogwarts` owls delivers. It contained Hagrid`s gift, a funny looking cake and also a book " Care of Magical Creatures and How to Survive Them, Advanced Level" . The letter was written in the unmistakable Hagrid fashion

Hullo Harry! Happy 16! How are you? I hope that those stupid muggles that you have as a family are treating you well. I have been with our big buddy, you know, taking care and trying to civilize him a bit more, I think we are making progress now. I hope you`ve liked your gift. See you soon and take care, please

Hagrid

Harry frowned a bit, why everyone was insisted in him taking care? He wasn`t ten, goddamnit and he also didn`t plan to have any problems, he had passed the last weeks without them and he was just fine planning to stay like that for a while. He turned his sight to the Minister letter, took a deep breath and took it saying

-It`s time to know my future

He opened it though not desiring it and started to read

Esteemed Mister Harry James Potter

In this letter, the Minister of Magic let you know the scores for your OWL`s, that you realized in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize for giving this to you this late, but giving the recent happenings, the Minister had found itself in a chaos in several situations. The deliver of your scores had already been done to the School, so this can know the subjects that you`re allowed to course. Recieve our most cordial greetings and again an apologize for the lateness

Cordially, Kirsteen McLean

Score Sheet

OWL`s recieved: 7

Scores per subject

Subject Score gotten

_Divination__: __**Poor**_

_Care of Magical Creatures: __**Outstanding**_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts: __**Outstanding (with an extra credit for the performance of a corporeal Patronus Charm)**_

_Charms__: __**Outstanding**_

_History of Magic: __**Poor**_

_Herbology: __**Exceed Expectations**_

_Potions__: __**Outstanding**_

_Transfiguration: __**Exceed Expectations**_

-This isn`t possible!- he said wide eyed stopping at his Potions score- OUTSTANDING!?!?! THIS AREN`T MY SCORES!!!!

Harry took off his glasses, cleaned them well, put them again; checked the name in the letter`s envelope and in the letter itself five times to make sure it was directed to him or if they had made a mistake; but in the end the scores were the same and his name was in the letter and the envelope without mistake, he couldn`t believe it. Hadn`the Minister mixed his scores with someone else?, How it was possile that he, Harry Potter, had gotten an _**Oustanding **_in Potions? And he wasn`t going to talk about his Transfiguration score or the other subjects...even though he wasn`t surprised about Divination and History of Magic, he wasn`t even disgusted or saddened, in he was happy, he wasn`t going to pass by Professor Binn`s bored lectures or have Trewlaney predict his death anymore

-I wonder what face put Snape when he found out my score?- he mused remembering that now he didn`t have an excuse not to take him in his class, but he didn`t make fun of his professor, not after seeing him tortured by Voldemort for not acting as he wanted him to, what was more he felt something akin to respect for him. He took Hogwarts letter next

Esteemed Mister Potter

Thanks to the results of your OWL`s examinations I`m glad to inform you that you`ve been accepted into the following NEWT`s level subjects

_Divination_

_Astronomy_

_Care of Magical Creatures _

_Defense Against The Dark Arts _

_Charms _

_Herbology_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

Also as a form to help you in the career that you`ve chosen, you`ll be imparted along with other selected alumni, the class

_Introduction to Aurology_

You`re also informed that to some specially selected alumni of Sixth and Seventh course of Hogwarts will recieve the subjects

_Mind Magic_

_Dueling_

The list of materials is adjunted in this letter. The schedules this year wiil be accomodated according to your interests leaving more study hours for the subjects, that by the faculty members recommendation and said subjects being related to your chosen career, will be necessary, the other subjects will have less time slots but that will not take away its importance. The train to Hogwarts will leave September 1st at 11:00 o'clock in the morning by 9 ¾ platform. I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays

Cordially: Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House

Harry was shocked, he was accepted into Divination. But how? His grade in the test showed the opposite, maybe it had been a mistake, it couldn´t be true. How could have he entered if his grade had been _**Poor**_? He would have to fix it later

-The world is upside down or I'm hallucinating- he murmured, anyway he felt really good because he was set in the path to become an Auror, eve if the Divination thing hadn´t been to his liking, no, not at all. Now he would really have to become Hermione. He took the list of books, which were a lot:

List of Books:

- _The thin and strange paths of the Future_

-_Advanced Astronomy_

-_Care of Magical Creatures and how to survive them, Advanced Level_

-_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_

-_How to recognize a Dark Wizard_

-_Dark Arts, a guide to survive them_

-_Sixth Year Charms_

-_The Most Powerful Plants and Herbs of the Magical World, learn how to identify them_

-_The Most Powerful Plants and Herbs of the Magical World, learn its practical uses_

-_Potions, Advanced Level_

-_The Most Powerful and Rare Potions, a theoretical guide_

-_Advanced Transfiguration_

-_Advanced Transfiguration, a guide to make things appear from thin air_

-_The Hidden Magic of Mind_

-_Duelling, theory and practice_

You will also need:

-_A dragon-skin robe_

-_A pair of dragon-skin gloves_

-_An Advanced Potion set of ingredients _

-_A size nine pewter cauldron _

-_A professional telescope_

He looked at the list of materials and thought it would be good to get them and start studying. He didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers, it was noticeable he would be hard pressed in some subjects, Defense above all. He got up of bed and went to stand in front of the mirror. He really had grown too much that month, plus last year, he muscles had also become a little bigger. Calculating his height, he concluded that he had one inch more to grow to catch up to Remus' height if he hadn't already. Harry measured the everyday robe sent by Order, the werewolf had done well, and it fit like a glove. His hair had grown out a few inches and he had matured mentally too, he wasn´t a child anymore; and after everything it had happened it was only logical. He checked one more time his bed filled with letter and envelopes, he saw in the Hogwarts envelope an extra paper and taking it he felt a joyous emotion fill him

Mr. Potter

It is my honour to inform, lastly, that your position in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had been reinstated and that given the leave of Captain of the team as he had finished his Seventh Year, you have been chosen as the new Captain. Because of that, when you return of your Holidays, you will have to choose new players to occupy the vacancies of your team: three Chasers and two Beaters

Cordially, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor House

Harry could not believe it, it was the best thing it had happened to him in a long time apart from the results of his OWL's. He stifled a cry of happiness, he didn´t want to wake the Dursley´s, not because he cared or something it just he didn´t want one of his few happy moments to be ruined by them. This would be a busy year, a _very_ busy year

-Yep, its official-he said with a tired sigh- I will have to become Hermione- another sigh

He sat in the bed, but he felt something under him, an envelope, Dumbledore's. He opened it and his good mood vanished with each word written in the parchment

Harry

Hello, first in the order of business, Happy Birthday! I hope you liked the Order's gift and that you can soon use it, and it will be sooner than you think. will have mentioned already that we will come for you on August 4th . Professors Lupin, Snape and me will come to get you around 12:00 PM, so you better be ready by that time with your trunk and everything else. The reason is that the Ministry of Magic will give the Order of Merlin, First Class to Sirius and as he didn't have any wife or children you will receive it after that the reading of the his Will is going to start and you need to be there. I hope you're fine Harry and I do not need to remind you not to go out your relatives' house unless it completely and absolutely necessary. Remember it's for your own good we are doing this, Voldemort has been very active and we do not want anything happening to you. After the ceremony that will be at 4PM the same day, we will get you into Grimmauld Place where you will be for the rest of your Holidays; your materials will be bought by someone of the Order next week. I know that you are not to keen in going back there but believe me it's a safe place and no one will be able to touch you there. I will like to congratulate you on your OWL results they are very impressive. I say goodbye now we will see each other in a few days. Remember do not leave the house, stay where you are and take care

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry was furious

-That I can't go out ?!?!- he spat- How can he ask that? He knows perfectly well I hate this place and he is going to get out of here to get in a place I hate even more!

He threw the letter to the ground. In that moment the last gift of the night came through his window. Two owls carried trunk and a third one a black envelope with his written on it. They came into the room, left the stuff and went away. Harry watched the trunk, it was black but it had details on the edges, the shield of Gryffindor on the top and his name carved in silver. It had three locks also made in silver, they looked funny, getting closer he could see something when he distinguished what it was surprise drew itself on his face

-SNAKES!?- he exclaimed taking the letter and opening it quickly his eyes widening to the size of plates and he could only mumble- It can be...this is not possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is my first time as a traductor, this story should have bee a lot earlier like my own story Naruto: Taijutsu Tensai but *sigh* College is a bitch, no, as one author said: " College is big guy in leather fresh out of prison and wants _**me **_as his bitch" I know it's not a excuse but it's all I got. Well on this story, who was the mysterious letter from? Will Harry listen to Dumbledore´s orders? Find this and a lot more on the next instalment of Love Impossible: Everything can happen on this world


End file.
